Equalize
by Ywoolly
Summary: Ron e Hemrione se beijaram no meio da guerra bruxa, em Hogwarts. Lutaram. E venceram. Mas depois de um mês daquele beijo, como ficaram as coisas entre eles? Ron/Hermione.


**Equalize**

Um mês. Havia um mês que tudo tinha acabado. Um mês que eles haviam se beijado pela primeira vez. Se beijado no meio de um castelo palco de uma guerra de proporção épica. E eles se beijaram, há um mês.

_**Às vezes se eu me distraio  
**_**_Se eu não me vigio um instante  
__Me transporto pra perto de você_**

Mione estava deitada na sua cama de dossel. O mesmo pensamento, ou melhor, lembrança, há um mês não saía de sua mente. E com essa lembrança, vinham os pensamentos.

Era algo tão estranho. Se ficava sozinha logo seus pensamentos eram tomados por ele e pelo beijo que recebera, dele.

O mais esquisito era lembrar de que fora ela que tomara a atitude de beijá-lo. O certo seria o contrário. Mas o que isso importava agora? Já havia acontecido e mais uma vez ela estava pensando no beijo.

"Francamente, Hermione. Tantas mortes para você lamentar e você fica pensando em um beijo".

_**Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta  
**__**Que vem logo aquele cheiro  
**__**Que passa de você pra mim  
**__**Num fluxo perfeito  
**__**Enquanto você conversa e me beija  
**_**_Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo  
__As suas cores no seu olho tão de perto_**

Mas por que tinha que ser tão difícil ela esquecer aquele beijo? Foi um simples beijo dado por impulso. Nada mais. "Tonks, Lupin e Fred estão mortos e você fica pensando em beijos!".

Mas era impossível não se lembrar. Como ela poderia esquecer algo que durante sete anos ansiou que acontecesse? Era como se pedisse para que ela não estudasse nunca mais na vida!

"Foi meio inusitado; ok, muito inusitado. Onde e quando, no meio de uma guerra com feitiços dos mais poderosos sendo lançados a torto e a direito por todo o castelo uma garota iria se jogar nos braços de um ruivo sardento e forte e que beija tão bem?".

_**E me balanço devagar  
**__**Como quando você me embala  
**_**_O ritmo rola fácil  
__Parece que foi ensaiado_**

Mione se lembrava de cada gesto que foi feito durante o tempo em que estavam um nos braços do outro.

Como ela não ia se jogar nos braços de Ron, depois do que ele havia dito? Ele queria salvar os elfos! Ele finalmente percebera que eles mereciam respeito. Assim como ela percebia. Eram iguais, completavam-se. Não tinha como ela não ter o beijado. Era naquela hora ou não seria nunca mais.

Quem se incomodava com o barulho de alguns dentes de basilisco caindo no chão? Quem se importava de que o melhor amigo de ambos estava ali, presenciando toda a cena? Quem se importava que uma guerra estivesse sendo travada?!

**_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você!  
__Bem do jeito que você é!_**

Algo neles era como um encaixe. Eram como se fossem um quebra-cabeça em que as peças se encaixavam. Não havia espaço entre eles que os separasse. Estavam completamente unidos.

Ron podia ser preguiçoso, não gostar de estudar, criticá-la, mas eles se encaixavam! Ela gostava dele do jeito como ele era, porque era assim que eles foram feitos: cada qual com uma opinião diferente, mas que no final se tornavam uma só.

"Onde ele está? Ainda não o vi hoje. Aliás, não o vejo desde ontem. Ah, claro! O irmão dele morreu e você ao invés de estar dando apoio para ele está pensando bobagens sem sentido".

_**Eu vou equalizar você  
**__**Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe  
**_**_Eu te transformei nessa canção  
__Pra poder te gravar em mim_**

Mas o que ela ainda estava fazendo ali? Um mês e ele não tocara no assunto do beijo nem uma única vez. Será que ele não havia gostado? Bem provável que não, ele correspondeu.

Mas então, o que ele estava esperando? Ele que tinha que chegar nela e, não ela nele. "Ou, será que ele está esperando que eu tome a iniciativa? Oh, Merlin! Ele é babaca, mas não pode chegar a tanto. Ele que tem de fazer isso e não eu!".

Mas talvez ele esteja certo em esperar que ela tome a iniciativa de começar uma conversa sobre o que havia acontecido afinal ela o beijou. Então era isso.

Mione se levantou e decidida foi procurar por Ron.

_**Adoro essa sua cara de sono  
**_**_E o timbre da sua voz  
__Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas_**

"Ah, Ron! Onde você está?"

Ela caminhava aninhada em pensamentos de onde o ruivo poderia estar. Foi a todos os lugares possíveis e em nenhum o encontrou. Restava somente a Sala Precisa. Mais um desapontamento ao constatar que ele não estava lá. Resignada, fez o caminho de volta para a Torre.

Andava sem olhar, seus pés a guiavam. Um esbarrão a acordou.

-Mione! – disse Ron ao ver quem havia esbarrado nele.

-Ron. Estava te procurando.

-Eu também estava te procurando.

-Ron, eu... Queria conversar com você. – Mione disse enquanto achava que a barra de sua saia era algo incrivelmente extraordinário para merecer estudo detalhado.

-Claro. Se quiser podemos ir para algum lugar... – ele respondeu com cuidado.

-Vamos para a Sala Precisa, certo? – ela disse não sabendo se estava cometendo alguma loucura ou não.

-Sim.

Eles fizeram o caminho inverso e minutos depois estavam no interior da sala. Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre ambos. Um silêncio que não se encaixava ali.

-Então... – ele começou. – Joga tudo para fora.

Mione sorriu. Adorava o jeito como ele ficava quando estava embaraçado. Ele tentava ser engraçado, mas só ela percebia que isso era devido ao nervosismo.

_**E que quase me mata de rir  
**__**Quando tenta me convencer  
**_**_Que eu só fiquei aqui  
__Porque nós dois somos iguais_**

-Ron, você se lembra da noite da guerra, certo? – ela começou a falar caminhando pela sala. Parecia que era a primeira vez que estava ali e cada coisa merecia uma atenção especial.

-Sim.

-Bem, então... Lembra-se...

-De que você me beijou? – ele disse antes mesmo que as palavras estivessem formuladas na mente. Sem querer, mas já havia dito. Ele não queria ter dito daquela maneira, mas nada com ele sai certo quando se trata de garotas.

_**Até parece que você já tinha  
**__**O meu manual de instruções  
**__**Porque você sabe o que eu gosto  
**_**_E porque quando você me abraça  
__O mundo gira devagar_**

Ela não tinha coragem de olhá-lo. Continuou analisando cada objeto que aparecia na sua frente.

-Sim... Isso mesmo. Ron... O que... O que... – ela não sabia o que dizer para começar.

-Hermione – Ron a chamou. – O que quer dizer?

Ela se calou. Palavras vinham em turbilhão à sua mente, mas nenhuma seguia o caminho para a boca. Abriu a mesma seguidas vezes e nenhum som foi emitido.

-Hermione, o que você quer falar? – Ron ele falou novamente, encarando-a

-Ah, Ron. Eu sei que não devia tocar nesse assunto, mas faz um mês que aquele beijo aconteceu e ainda não conversamos sobre isso.

-Você queria conversar? Pensei que tivesse notado que foi um erro e por isso não tocou no assunto.

-Nunca pensei que foi um erro – ela levou as mãos à boca ao perceber o que tinha dito.

_**E o tempo é só meu  
**_**_Ninguém registra a cena de repente  
__Vira um filme todo em câmera lenta_**

Ele ficou lá, olhando-a daquele jeito. Estupefato pelo que ela acabara de ouvir da boca dela. Aquela mesma boca que havia beijado com sofreguidão acabara de dizer que não havia sido um erro.

-Não achou que foi um... Erro? – ele indagou apreensivo.

-Não – ela respondeu com a voz fraca.

-E por que não me disse isso antes? – ele se aproximava perigosamente.

-Ora, Ron! Seu irmão morreu, a escola está destruída e... E, eu não tinha o direito de te incomodar com uma coisa tão frívola como essa.

-Frívola? – ele perguntou incrédulo. – Hermione eu esperei por isso durante um bom tempo. Não me venha dizer que é frívolo porque não é.

-Não? – ela perguntou atônita.

-Claro que não.

-Então você gostou? – ela perguntou hesitante.

Ron estava a poucos centímetros do rosto dela. Ela nunca havia percebido o quão alto ele era. Precisou erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Eu adorei – ele respondeu, deixando seu hálito de hortelã resvalar pelo rosto dela.

**_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você!  
__Bem do jeito que você é!_**

Seus olhos brilharam. Uma felicidade sem precedentes invadiu-a e ela sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de...

-_Avis!_ – vários pássaros saíram da ponta da varinha dela e começaram a voar em torno deles. Não eram como os pássaros que outrora bicaram Ron, mas eram aves que demonstravam a felicidade dela. Azuis, verdes, amarelas e vermelhas e cantavam uma melodia gostosa de ser ouvida.

Ron sorriu. Enlaçou-a pela cintura e levou sua mão até o rosto dela, acariciando-a.

-Mione, eu... Eu amo você.

Ela sorriu em resposta. Podia ficar dias e dias ali, somente olhando aqueles olhos azuis.

-Eu também te amo, Ron – ela disse num sussurro que somente ele podia ouvir.

_**Eu vou equalizar você  
**__**Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe  
**_**_Eu te transformei nessa canção  
__Pra poder te gravar em mim_**

Então, ele selou aquele momento com a única forma existente, a mais completa de todas: beijou Hermione como se daquilo dependesse sua vida. E de certa forma dependia. Não conseguiria viver longe daquela garota.

Ela o beijou de forma tão intensa e apaixonada que se perdeu no tempo. Entregou-se aquele momento completamente. Sentiu a língua macia de Ron percorrer sua boca e aquilo lhe trazia imensa satisfação. Deixou-se levar por todas as sensações que a invadiam.

-Mione – ele falou entre os beijos que a dava. – Quer ser minha namorada?

-Ron... Eu... É claro que quero – ela voltou a beijá-lo. Finas lágrimas de felicidade rolavam por sua face.

-Por que está chorando? – ele perguntou preocupado.

-Porque, agora, tenho você – ela sorriu docemente.

E não importava mais nada para eles. Somente queriam ficar ali para sempre. Serem felizes para sempre.

* * *

Já que nunca saberemos como foi a verdadeira conversa entre eles, eu resolvi deixar minha imaginação fluir junto com essa maravilha de música ^^

Reviews !  
Beeeijos ..!


End file.
